survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: China
|prize_money: = 1,000 R$ |winner: = ashszoke |runner-up: = Yoshi_1111 DarkAngelChild119 |filming_location: = China |filming_dates: = Dec 15, 2018 - Jan 24, 2019 |previous: = Fans vs. Favorites |next: = Heroes vs. Villains}}Survivor: China is the seventh season of the Survivor Longterms series. This season is hosted by princeelf and was filmed in China, where 16 new castaways and 3 veterans competed during 39 days for the title of Sole Survivor. Overview When the game began, it was revealed that there would be three tribes, and each would have a first boot as a captain. After a schoolyard pick, Ash was not chosen, and she was exiled; she would return as a replacement member for the first tribe to lose. The pre-merge portion of the season was dominated by Gaoshan and Xiamen, with Zhuang doing poorly in challenges despite early success. Many vote-offs were unanimous. On Day 12, a tribe swap shuffled the tribes into two tribes of seven. Gaoshan and Xiamen would continue trading the immunity idol back and forth, and vote-offs grew bolder, taking out future threats such as Caz, and caused a captain, Phlaire, to be idoled out. During the merge, the castaways struggled to tolerate each other. Many arguments ensued, usually with Jojo involved. Despite this, the castaways worked together well enough to pull off many blindsides. Erin and Cleo, a powerful duo, worked their way through the votes. Ash, Yoshi, Angel and Vapor managed to join them in the final six, where Vapor was the only male remaining. Despite the possibility of an all-female final five, the others realized they couldn't keep Erin and Cleo together, and Cleo was sent home. It became a battle to stay in the game in the finale, with players desperate to win immunity and desperate to convince others to keep them over someone else. In the end, the last male, Vapor, and the other half of the duo, Erin, were sent home. In the end, it was Yoshi, Angel and Ash at the final three, and though Yoshi and Angel did their best to convince the jury why they deserved to win, Ash's underdog game stood out, and she was awarded the title of Sole Survivor and 1,000 R$ by a 7-2-0 vote. Twists * Tribe Captains: Three returnees were chosen to be tribe captains, all of them being the first boot from their original season. * Three Tribes: The nineteen castaways are divided into three tribes of six, with one left behind to join the first tribe to lose immunity as a replacement member. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. * Tribe Swap: On Day 12, Zhuang was disbanded, and the remaining fourteen castaways were shuffled onto the new Gaoshan and Xiamen tribes. * Reward Challenge: During the loved ones' visit, the contestants got to compete for a chance to spend time with their loved one for a BBQ on a floating barge. Cast Intro Challenges List of Season 7 Challenges Voting History Gallery [[Gallery:Season 7|'Season 7 Image and Video Gallery']] Trivia * This is the first odd-numbered cast season. * This is the second season to use three tribes instead of two. * This is the first season to have all the jury members in the server for the final tribal council, but Air had to leave right as it started due to being in another longterm. * This is the first season to have an all-female final three. Reception Before the season began, everyone speculated on what the twist in Season 7 would be. Everyone was shocked to learn that it would be starting with three tribes, and each tribe would have a first boot from a previous season as its captain. The audience had mixed feelings about the cast chosen for the season, and it irritated them when Ricardo, one of the captains, couldn’t attend the premiere, forcing the other captains to choose his tribe for him. The pre-merge phase of the season didn’t fare well with fan reception. A returning complaint from Season 6 was most of the vote-offs were unanimous, making it boring to viewers as it didn’t show the alliances within the tribes, and the audience felt some of the decisions made by the players could've been much better. However, the pre-merge phase offered a couple surprising vote-offs, such as Alyssa and Caz, both seen as robbed, as well as Angel using a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, causing Phlaire to be idoled out as the first juror. The merge was expected to be better, and the audience was excited when it delivered many big blindsides, though many were sad that it happened to players they expected to make it further in the game. Notable blindsides included Mustard the last returnee, Air who was out by one vote, and Alex who was booted with an idol in her pocket. During this time, everyone agreed that the most polarizing player in the season was Jojo, due to his aggressive gameplay, his obnoxious insults, and some even suspected he was only playing to be a villain in Heroes vs. Villains (which wasn’t the case). After Bob and Cleo were voted out during the final seven, the audience had mixed feelings about the final five; the audience felt the previous two were more deserving to win the game. After Vapor's boot, it was the final four, and everyone felt upset that Erin got voted out one day short. Despite mixed opinions, she was a very deserving player, being a big driving force of the season. Eventually, it was time for the Final Tribal Council, which had Yoshi, Angel and Ash facing the jury. Yoshi was seen as a good player by trying to play dumb before the merge, Angel was seen as an okay player, but Ash’s speech reminded the jury and audience of how much she had to fight to get to the finals, having been not picked for a tribe at the beginning and so on. Fans loved the speech, and many agreed that Ash was a deserving player, and they were happy to see her win the season in a 7-2-0 vote. Overall, the season has had a mixed reception. Prince, the owner, loved the drama of the season, calling it one of the most dramatic seasons they’ve ever had, while others hated all the bitterness, and sighed in relief knowing it was over. Category:Seasons